


Things Get Hot And Heavy

by SethKateFan



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Pool Table Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethKateFan/pseuds/SethKateFan
Summary: Ok this idea has been floating around in my head for about a week or two now so I decided to go ahead and write it.There are still culebras but they are not a part of this story.This is A/U. This takes place in season 2. Kate never left, Seth never pushed her away and nothing went wrong during their heist at the Mercado (hope I spelled that right) Seth is not on drugsThis is about them pulling off a successful heist and Seth taking her out to celebrate. He teaches her how to play pool and things turn hot and heavy for them and they both give into their feelings.





	Things Get Hot And Heavy

After pulling off a successful job at the Mercado, Seth wanted to take Kate out to celebrate that night since she was the one that came up with this plan. The only thing that went wrong with the heist was the bump key didn't work in the door but hell Seth wasn't going to hold that against her since they made out with a bunch of money and with nothing else going wrong. Seth and Kate went to a clothing store so they could buy themselves something different to wear for that night. Seth decided to get a pair of black jeans and black henley, Kate decided to get a beautiful summer dress she found that was white but had flowers in spots. The dress came up above her knees a little ways. 

They still had some time to kill so they went back home and counted out the rest of the money they had left and separated it into piles. One for them to use for going to bars or wherever they go and for food and clothing and one pile for Seth to use for himself and one for Kate to use for herself and then another pile used for backup when they start running low on money. 

Seth took a shower to getting ready for taking Kate out. After he was done, Kate took her shower, She blow dried her hair and fixed it where it was in a bun with a few loose strands hanging down. She stepped out of the bathroom and looked to Seth and said "what do you think?" she turned around showing off the dress and Seth stared at her with his mouth open and mouth getting dry. Finally after closing his mouth and clearing his throat, he looked at her and he said "honestly you look really beautiful" Kate smiled at him and said "thank you". No one had ever called her beautiful not even kyle from back in Bethel. 

Seth and Kate left to go to the bar in a couple towns over. The bar in the town they were staying in was a little run down so they Seth opted to take them to a better bar so he drove them a few towns over till they reached a decent looking bar. They walked inside and sure enough it was indeed a better bar. They had a jukebox, a pool table and to their surprise it wasn't that full and that made them feel a little bit better. Neither Seth nor Kate was big on crowds after what happened at the Titty Twister. 

Seth and Kate took a seat in a booth and a waitress came and took their order. Seth ordered a few tequila shots and he also order a cheeseburger and fries and Kate ordered a strawberry daiquiri and she ordered a bacon cheeseburger and fries. Since they were in Mexico and Kate was 18 they didn't question her on the drink. After their foods and drinks arrived Seth and Kate ate their food and Seth slammed back his tequila shots and Kate drank her strawberry daiquiri through a straw. Seth asked her if she wanted to play some pool. She replied "I don't know how" Seth said "I will teach you"

They went over to the pool table and Seth showed her the right way to set up the pool table with showing her how the balls are to be placed. The eight ball always being in the middle. He showed her how to chalk her cue stick and he showed her how to break so he broke first and more solid balls went in so he had solid balls and she had the striped balls. He took a few more shots and then it was her turn. She was having a hard time trying to figure out how to hold the pool cue even though Seth had showed her how so Seth came up behind her he placed his hands on her hands and guided her hands to the best place to put them on the pool cue. Kate's heart was starting to beat faster, Seth had never stood this close to her and she had been starting to have some feelings towards him lately and him standing that close to her was making her think things. His mouth was against her neck and she could feel him breathing against her neck and it was making her breathing hitch. Seth helped her take shot and he had her bend over so she get the aim just right, he had to pull back a little bit because having her in this position was making his mind think things. After she shot some balls in she was happy and she turned around to look at Seth and she was excited and she did a little dance that Seth had found adorable, he couldn't help but laugh and he couldn't stop grinning. They finished playing their game and played a few more and Kate got better and better. She ended up winning 3 of the 4 games they played. 

After her victory Kate got Seth to get on the dance floor with her and they shared a dance and this wasn't no slow dance this full on grinding against each other dance which left Seth getting very hard against her. Seth wanted Kate right then and there, he said he would be right back and he walked up to the bar and asked to speak to the owner he offered $100 dollars if him and his girl could stay a little longer. The bar was getting ready to close and the owner accepted. The owner told everyone the bar was closing early, he said you don't have to go home but you can't stay here. Seth went to find Kate who was in the bathroom and stayed with her while all this was going on and when they came back the bar was closed.

Kate didn't know Seth paid the owner for them to stay longer so she said I guess we better sneak out and Seth said "no need I paid the owner $100 for us to stay longer". Seth put some music in the jukebox and he said "I want to dance with you again" This time he found a slow song he brought Kate to him she put her arm around his neck and he put one around her waist and their other hands were joined together in between them next to their hearts. They gazed into each other's eyes while they danced and by the end of the song Seth and Kate were kissing, they were moaning and groaning and feeling each other up.

Seth backed her up to the pool table and leaned her against he went from kissing her lips to kissing her neck. She was kissing his neck and pulling his henley off. He turned her around and slowly unzipped her dress, her dress fell to the floor and Seth was kissing her back and he turned her back around and looked into her eyes and she nodded and he undid her bra. He pushed her back against the pool table and he kissed his way down to her breast. He took one nipple into his mouth and his tongue swirled around her nipple while his fingers were twisting the other one, he switched from one nipple to the other, she was moaning and moving against him, when he was done with her breast he lifted her to sit on the edge of the pool table and he kissed his way down her stomach and when he got to her panties once again he looked up and to make sure and she nodded again. He lowered her panties and he bent down lower kissed her thighs and then slowly licked her clit, she nearly came off the table so Seth had to use one arm to hold her down while he went to town on her. She had her hands in his hair pulling which was making him groan, Kate was close to cumming and she told Seth not to stop he was now finger fucking her while licking her. Seth said ''come on baby, I want to see you cum, I want to taste your juices" Seth moved his fingers the right and Kate came undone giving him what she had. 

Seth licked up her juices, He got up and kissed his way to her mouth and she tasted herself on his tongue. Her hands went to his jeans and unbuttoned him and pulled his zipper down. Seth pulled back and grabbed his wallet and a condom out of it and got rid of jeans and boxers. He told Kate to back up to the middle of the table, she did and Seth climbed over her. Kate was a virgin and he knew this wasn't the right away to do this. He should have her in a bed but she didn't seem to mind doing it on a pool table. He put the condom on and he told her it would hurt at first but it wouldn't be a bad hurt. It would be a good hurt, she guided him to her center and he slowly pushed his way in and he was groaning because she was so tight and he was hoping he wouldn't cum right away. He managed to break his way through and popped her cherry. She did have a few tears come to her eyes because there was some hurt. After a few minutes she told him to start moving, he moved in and out of her at a slow pace, they were both breathing hard and moaning and kissing each other, Kate brought legs around him so he could hit at a different angle and he started moving faster, he used one hand to hold her wrist above her head and the other moved down in between their bodies and played with her while he was fucking her and soon she was coming undone screaming his name and he soon followed. He collapsed next to her both of them breathing heavy. After catching their breath Seth was the first to speak, he said "Wow never done that before" Kate looked at him confused and he confirmed this was the first time doing it on a pool table, Kate said "well it was amazing" she was tracing his tattoo and said "I have a couple of confessions, seth looked at her and she confessed that she had feelings for him" and he said "I would be lying if I didn't have some for you too" she said "I think mine are more then feelings I fell in love with you" Seth smiled and said " well if i am being honest I fell in love with you the moment I saw you on that R.V." Kate leaned in to kiss him. 

It had turned into a make out session when Seth suddenly pulled back and said "wait you said you had a couple of confessions that was just one confession." Kate said "I conned you I knew how to play pool, Seth said "What"? Kate laughed and said "yea I learned along time ago back in Bethel. Our town had a pool table in one of it restaurants." Seth looked at her and said " I think you need to be punished" Kate laughed some more and said "What's the punishment"? He said "well I am thinking you need to be spanked and he pulled her to him and spanked her while kissing her. They ended up making love again this time with kate on top. When they got dressed, before they left Seth and Kate robbed the place and left hand in hand and went back to the motel where they had sex several more time before falling asleep holding each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea. Hope you like it and enjoy it. Please leave Kudos and Comments are welcome. If this story has been done before please let me know and I will delete it. I haven't come across one but still let me know.


End file.
